Peter Joseph Randall (Video Game)
Peter Joseph Randall, better known as Pete, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of the cabin survivors, along with his nephew Nick. Character Pete, being relatively older than his group, appears to be much wiser and more perceptive of things than the others. He seems very capable of reading people (in his words, possesses a "good bullshit detector") as shown when he believes Clementine's statement of being bitten by a dog. He appears to act as a moral compass for his group alongside Alvin, as he is one of the few to defend Clementine when she is believed to be bitten. He also seems to be able to remain calm under pressure, as he had not been as freaked out to discover Clementine's bite wound. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Pete's early life is never gone into detail, however, judging by his accent, skills and attitude, it can be assumed that he came from a working-class family in the American South. However, Pete may mention that he attended a boarding school in San Bernardino, California, and that he started smoking in June 1963 while he was there. Pete used to go hunting with his nephew, Nick, before the outbreak. Nick's father was rarely around and was described by Pete as a real "piece of shit when he was", so Pete assumed a fatherly role with Nick. Pete once took Nick - when he was about Clementine's age - on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick, which caused Nick to not speak to his uncle for weeks. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Pete, his nephew- Nick- and his sister, were members of a community ruled by a man named William Carver. Initially, they trust Carver as the leader, but after the disagreements between him and Luke about how they should run things in their community occurred, and the problem between Carver and Rebecca stirs everything up to the point where everything is unbearable, Pete, along with his family and some people, decided to escape from the community. They succeed in doing so, though they were forced to leave Reggie behind because he fell when he and the others were running away from the community. The group then found a cabin in the woods, eventually deciding to use the cabin as their shelter for a time being until the group figured out where to go next. One day, they found a girl who was bitten in the woods. Not willing to let her to die out there, Pete and the others brought her in and tried to help her out. He thought they could control it, but the girl turned while his sister was standing nearby, His sister got bit and was killed. Nick was forced to shoot his mother in the head in order to prevent the reanimation process. Ever since Carver's community, Pete seems to take the leadership role of the group for being the eldest, making decisions alongside Carlos and Luke. Season 2 "All That Remains" Pete is first seen along with Luke when Clementine is overwhelmed by a walker that pounces her. While Luke is helping Clementine to stand up, Pete is seen covering them with his crossbow, using all of his bolts. Both him and Luke run away from the scene, with an injured Clementine on Luke's arms. After running through several distance from the scene, Luke, and Pete eventually walk slowly, as they introduce themselves to Clementine, and ask Clementine several questions. Pete asks Clementine about her people's whereabouts, because he, and Luke can not buy she has been fending herself off on her own. After Clementine tells them what happened to her, and Christa. Pete tells Clementine that he just wanted to let her people know that he, and Luke just wanted to help her. Clementine stays quiet. and when Luke asks Clementine about who attacked her, and whether or not those people mentioned names. Luke, and Pete visually concerned. After revealing the bite on her arm, Pete is shown to be more trustful towards what Clementine has to say about the bite was not from a walker than Luke. Willingly to check the bite with his own eyes, to which eventually he says to Luke that it is not a dog bite, since he knows Clementine is not lying. Luke is not happy about that, and says that nick wont be happy about it, not after what happened to his mother, whom was Pete's sister. Pete scolds Luke not to include that to the debate. Luke apologizes, to which Pete would accept. the two then let Clementine alone, concerning that the bite might be from the walker that they saw pounced her back in the woods. Pete is shown to be concerned, asking whether or not she is okay, and just as he asked the question, Clementine falls to the ground, and both Luke and Pete are shown to be running towards her. Regaining her consciousness, Pete is seen within his group, debating on what they should do to Clementine. When Nick almost shot her in the face, Pete says to Nick angrily that he is lucky not being able to shoot a damn thing. Later on in the debate, Pete suggests the group to just hack Clementine's hand off, because when he was down in Ainsworth with his cousin, he got bit, and hacked his hand off, and it worked. Alvin frantically asks who would want to do such thing, Pete volunteers to do so if it means saving Clementine's life. Nevertheless of the debate, and what they suggested. Carlos, the doctor in the group decided to lock Clementine in the shed, until the next morning, just to make sure whether or not she was telling the truth about the bite was indeed, from a dog. Pete is not seen for the rest of the episode,up until he and the group discovered Clementine just killed a tall, and big walker in the shed. astounded by Clementine's skill, and scolds Rebecca when she bluffs after knowing Clementine stole some supplies from the house. Later on the same night. Pete comes into the kitchen, joining the conversation between Luke, and Clementine tells them both to go sleep, because they will fish in the first light of tomorrow. Before letting Clementine be on her own in the kitchen, Pete smiles at Clementine, which Clementine replies back. In the next day, just like he said, He, Clementine, and Nick are walking in the woods. Leaves Nick when he takes a piss on a tree, as they walk, Pete tells Clementine about Rebecca, and tells Clementine not to take the thing personally with her. After the brief conversation about Rebecca, Pete asks Clementine about whether or not she could shoot a rifle, and tells her a story about this one time, when he, and Nick went out hunting, Nick was about her age,and not being able to shoot a deer, nearly gut shot him as he cries. Nick catches up, and overheard what Pete just told Clementine, feels embarrassed, Nick yells at Pete, and leaves him with Clementine as he walks to the river by himself. Pete says to Clementine that he is just trying to tell Nick to grow up. Clementine tells him that he should tell Nick about that. Upon arriving at the river bank they found a bodies on both sides of the river. one of them bodies is Roman, whom shot in the face by someone unknown. Nick, and Pete concerned about Carver was the one whom responsible for their deaths upon hearing the name, Clementine lingers in confusion. Pete then tells Nick, to keep an eye for him,and the bodies and check all of them, in case some of them are still alive so that they can know who did that to them. despite Nick's not willingness to do what he has been told. Pete insists him, and tells to grow up. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Pete when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers or not. 'Help Pete ''(Alive) If the player chooses Pete, Clementine will sprint over the river to help him. Clementine helps save Pete when a walker is overpowering him. The two watch as Nick runs into the woods to escape the walkers. Pete limps off into the woods with Clementine. Pete is alive but bitten. '''Help Nick ''(Dead) If Clementine chooses to run over to Nick, Pete gets devoured by walkers as both Clementine and Nick watch helplessly. "A House Divided" Pete appears in this episode if you chose to help him at the end of "All That Remains", locked in a cigarette truck to escape from pursuing walkers. After collecting himself, Pete asks Clementine to give him a hacksaw so he can amputate his leg. However, he can't bring himself to do it, reasoning that he would bleed out before anyone finds them or Clementine can get them back to the cabin. Pete has Clementine light him a cigarette and the two sit and wait for the walkers to dissipate. Later that night, Clementine awakens to see Pete lying on the floor and moaning. Thinking he may have turned, she grabs the hacksaw and slowly approaches him. He coughs and gets back up against the wall, visibly paler and weaker. Pete reveals that he is scared and doesn't want to die, to which Clementine comforts him. Pete asks her to take care of Nick for him, and tells her she needs to get back to the cabin. Clementine can either accept his offer to distract the walkers for her or insist he comes with her so he can say goodbye to Nick. The two exit the truck and start running, but Pete trips and falls. He screams at Clementine to leave him and turns to face the walkers as she heads for the cabin. After the rest of the group returns from their search for Clementine, Nick, and Pete, they decide to head for a distant mountain range due the threat of Carver. On the way Clementine leads them back to the truck she left Pete at. She finds his body behind a rock, shot and disemboweled alongside a number of walkers. As he didn't have a gun on him, the group assumes he was a victim of Carver and his men. Nick is greatly upset by Pete's death, and has to be dragged away by Luke as the group heads out again. "In Harm's Way" When the survivors end up at Howe's Hardware, Reggie asks where Pete is, but everyone remains silent, with sad expressions. "No Going Back" Pete is mentioned briefly by Luke along with the rest of the deceased cabin members. Luke mentions Pete when he expresses his guilt on not being able to protect the rest of the group. Death ''(All That Remains) Killed By *Zombies If Clementine chooses to save Nick, Pete is devoured by walkers while Nick and Clementine watch helplessly. Death (A House Divided) Killed By *Zombies (Alive) *An Unknown Person (Either Before Reanimation or Zombified) If Clementine saved Pete, his condition deteriorates and, knowing that he won't make it, he selflessly sacrifices himself to distract the walkers so that Clementine can escape. His body is later discovered disemboweled and with a gunshot wound in his head, but Clementine notes that he didn't have a gun, meaning that someone else had shot him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Nick's Mother (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Pete to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon and result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Pete can be killed. "All That Remains" Pete_Walker.png|Killed by a walker. Relationships Nick Although Nick acts with slight hostility towards Pete, Nick is in truth very close to him as Pete served as his parental figure. As Nick's own father was apparently very ill-mannered and had irrational outbursts similar to those Nick expresses, Pete took it as his responsibility to raise him correctly. Pete had attempted to force his own disillusioned perception of reality onto Nick when he was both a child and an adult, teaching him how to hunt when he was around Clementine's age despite his objections and continuing to tell him to "grow up" throughout adulthood. This has caused Nick to deeply resent Pete. Despite their strained relationship, they love each other dearly. According to Nick, his "Uncle Pete" was a man to be praised by all and who fears nothing. If Clementine chooses to tell Nick that Pete was scared in his final minutes, Nick profusely denies her claim. Nick is shown to be depressed after Pete's death, wishing that Clementine had saved him instead. Nick is later seen copiously drinking, presumably trying to forget his uncle's death (Determinant). In "A House Divided", he is extremely depressed after losing his uncle Pete whether he finds him shot and disemboweled or watched him be devoured by walkers earlier, and Nick begins to continuously drink and get drunk afterwards in a depression, showing that he truly cared for Pete. He seems to also be upset that he left the watch at the cabin, which was a gift from Pete and was the last thing to remind Nick of him. If Clementine gives him the watch (Determinant), Nick becomes very grateful, further proving how close Nick and Pete were. Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a zombie attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a zombie bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Luke, Pete is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but does not disagree with Carlos on locking Clementine in their shed, fearful of Carver's involvement. Nevertheless he showed Clementine a certain level of trust, by trusting her words that it is not a walker bite. The next day, Pete takes Clementine and Nick fishing, appearing friendly to her and apologizing for Rebecca's rudeness. If saved in "All That Remains", Pete's condition rapidly deteriorates while the pair wait in the truck due to his bite. He confesses to Clementine his fear of dying, and asks her to take care of Nick when he's gone. Realizing that his fate is sealed, he offers to distract the walkers so Clementine can get back to the cabin. She either solemnly accepts this offer, leading to him repeatedly starting the truck's engine to get the zombies' attention, or insists that he accompany her, so he can say goodbye to Nick. Pete will begrudgingly go along with this, but regardless he will be unable to outrun the walkers and sacrifices himself for Clementine. She is visibly saddened at the sight of Pete's corpse the next day when the group arrives at the cigarette truck. Luke Luke and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse, and as Luke and Nick knew each other for 20 years prior to the apocalypse it can be assumed that Pete was also associated with Luke also. Pete acts almost like a father-figure to Luke, giving him advice on numerous occasions. Luke respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. If Clementine saved Pete instead of Nick, Nick returns to the cabin and tells Luke that Pete and Clementine had gone missing, and he has shown to be in a great concern of the two, judging from his decision of finding them without even thinking for his own safety and Alvin's, whom he asked to join him finding the two. When Luke and the others find Pete's corpse, Luke hugs Nick, showing that Pete's death somehow has an impact for him, almost like losing a father prior to the apocalypse. While if you saved Nick instead of Pete, Luke was overwhelmed when knowing Pete was devoured by walkers. Regardless, Luke is saddened of Pete's passing, and states that he was a good man. Carlos Pete and Carlos are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete seems to lead the cabin group along with Carlos, and both have the most authority in the group's decisions. Whereas Carlos seems to manage supplies, healthcare, and group organization, Pete seems to handle supply gathering, hunting, and self-defense. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Carlos, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Sarah Pete and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete cares for Sarah's well-being, and disagrees with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part in discussions instead of her being told to stay in her room. After finding Pete's corpse, Sarah, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. If Clementine chooses to tell her the truth about why her dad left, Sarah is extremely shocked by Clementine's revelation that Pete would not be coming back (Determinant). Rebecca Rebecca and Pete are fairly good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Rebecca is irritated by Pete's defence of Clementine, and the fact he brought her to the cabin to begin with, reprimanding him for not "putting her out of her misery", thinking her dog bite is actually a walker bite. Pete eventually tells her to be quiet as she reprimands Clementine in the shed, which again frustrates Rebecca. Regardless, Pete seems to not feel ill towards it, understanding that she's simply stressed due to her pregnancy. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Rebecca, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Alvin Pete and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Alvin respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Alvin, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Reggie Reggie and Pete have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Pete and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. Reggie, who hadn't been told of Pete's fate yet, asked where he was. After seeing the group's sorrowful faces, he construed Pete had died, and became saddened. William Carver Pete and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. While Pete never lived to encounter Carver once more, it can be assumed that Pete would have willingly helped to protect the group from Carver. While discussing the cabin survivors, Carver asked if they trusted Clementine, to which she replies that Pete trusted her. Carver doubtfully asked if she was sure, indicating that he thought that Pete was not to be trusted and that the two distrusted each other. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" (Determinant) Trivia *Pete was a smoker, and had his first cigarette in June 1963. *Pete is revealed to play poker in his leisure time, as it is revealed when he tells Luke, "That's why you can never beat me at poker." *In "All That Remains", if Clementine states that she's never shot with a rifle, Pete tells her that the gun's recoil "would probably knock you on your ass." This is foreshadowing, as Clementine grabs a hunting rifle that Carlos dropped in "A House Divided" and attempts to shoot it, with the force of the gun sending Clementine to the ground. *It is revealed that the watch Clementine takes (Determinant) from the house was Nick's, given to him by Pete before his death. *Pete is one of two characters Brian Sommer has voiced, the other being Danny St. John. *If you helped Nick at the end of "All That Remains" and decided to drink the whiskey Nick offers you at the beginning of "A House Divided", Pete's full name is revealed as "Peter Joseph Randall". *Pete is the first cabin survivor to die. *Pete is the only named cabin survivor Kenny never meets, as Pete is already dead by the time Kenny reunites with Clementine and meets her new group. *Pete's whole family met the same fate: being killed by walkers. **His sister was killed by a reanimated survivor she had tried to help. **Pete himself was attacked and devoured by walkers either at the stream or near the lodging truck. **Nick was bitten and killed by walkers either at the ski lodge or at the trailer park. Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Cabin Group Category:Season 2 Characters Category:NPC